That Girl's A Trick
by I'm.Good.I'm.Gone
Summary: "What are you?" I looked over at the Son of Ipswich with a frown, "I'm Lissandra Brunell." "Don't play with me, Liss. What are you?" He looked scared for a moment so I answered, "I'm a Witch."
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Alright, I couldn't help myself in posting this story up. I love The Covenant, and wish that I met every single one of the guys but that def. won't be possible. _Sigh, _if only I was seven years older, then I _might (_**Not.**) have the chance. You should check out **That Girl's A Trick** by This Providence. The lyrics go really well for my storyline, and is one of my favourite songs _ever._ ;)

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own The Covenant, nor do I own the characters (except for my own), so enjoy what I have written so far. Oh, and the song title for my story is not owned by me either. And don't forget to review. They make me burst with joy! (No really.) :)

**P.S.** Rated M for language, and for all of you who are Religious, be warned that there are a few Devil worshipping comments in here. So if you don't want to read anything that will offend your religion, please don't read on.

* * *

There are many Witch myths pertaining to every culture, and in said cultures every myth comes with the belief that women were the main suspects of being a Witch. Some were true; others have blown their myths out of proportion.

This is where I come in. My family had been accused of raising men and women to become Witches throughout the centuries, under the unambiguous pact with the Devil. Part of it is true, yes, but again the myth was blow out of proportion when claimed that in order for us to become Witches, one must strip all of her clothes off, head to the seashore and roll around in the sand. Then, after making seven full revolutions, we must stand and make three circles and head straight to Hell where we got our powers.

What, a load, of dog shit. I mean come on, who the hell made up this myth? Not only does it make all Witches sound like lunatics, but it is completely and utterly nonsensical. Yes, it's true that we got our powers from the Devil, from what I am told by my mother, but all of those steps to becoming a Witch, as I said before, is nonsensical. I was born into Witchdom. I became what Catalan tradition's call a Bruixeria, which is witchcraft based on a pact with the Devil. Although, I am a mix of a Bruixeria and a Fetilleria, which is magic worked through charms and fetishes. I was always the main object of attention in my family, because I was the first Witch who survived a mixed bloodline.

My family, along with a few others, are a part of a Coven which has one main leader, my mother Lucinda, along with my father Jack (Who was born in America and lived there until he toured Europe and met my mother). Living in a Coven of Witches is not easy let me tell you that. I've gone through so many training procedures in case another family of Witches attack which, mind you, hasn't happened in hundreds of years. There is an odd thing though, that I've had since I was born, and that was the mark of the Devil. No other Witch since the beginning has been recalled of having a mark like mine, and it was one of the reasons why I was _still_ the main topic of conversation in my family.

—

"_What_ are you doing, Lissandra?" My mother asked incredulously, looking at me with her wide blue-grey eyes.

I continued to reach for the cereal box at the top of the cupboard, my kneecaps crushed painfully on the marble countertop, "I've realized that I'm as tall as a leprechaun, and need to _reach_..." I trailed off and gave a loud raucous cry of joy as I grabbed the box, and lowered myself to the ground.

"Sweetie, why didn't you just levitate it?" My mother frowned and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, if I'm to live with a human, then I'll have to get used to not using my Powers, right?" I smiled at my mother, and took a handful of dry cereal and shoved it into my mouth, "So that way I won't make a mistake, and—" I paused and tried to swallow the thick saliva mixed pasty cereal without choking, before giving a loud cough, "freak out my roommate."

"Yes, but you've been in control of your powers since you turned ten. It is not a difficult thing to achieve, sweetie. And do you _really _have to leave?" My mother crossed her arms and frowned.

She was one of the few people who denied me to go to Spencer Academy, where I was greatly accepted for my father's donation and remarkable grades, when she learned that I was leaving the Coven. She hated when I acted like a human, and thought it weird that I wanted to learn around them. "_They're selfish, snobby, rich brats Lissandra," _She said to me over dinner one night, and I remembered getting upset over the fact that she denied me a human education, a _normal_ life, "_Mom, I've been going to school here my entire life, and I want to make something of myself in the human world. I don't want to be leader, and I don't want to rule the coven._" I retorted haughtily and left the dinner table, ignoring my mother's yelling and my father's pleading.

I sighed at the memory and shoved more cereal in my mouth, "I've told you before, and I'll tell you again. I'm trying to be a _normal_ person, who doesn't have powers, who doesn't live in a coven, and who _doesn't_ need her mother to tell her how to live her life." I hinted at the end, a glare plastered on my face as my mother gave me a sad look. Okay, so the last one had nothing to do with me being a witch trying to live a normal life, but my mother was this overprotective _witch_ that didn't leave me alone. No pun intended.

"I need to get out of Roussillon, off this _island_, and explore the wonders of humankind, along with my American culture. I _need_ to get into Harvard too, and Spencer Academy is my one-way ticket to get there. You know how it's been my dream to become a lawyer—" When she looked at me with pursed lips I pointed a finger at her, "—and don't you _dare_ say my place is with the Coven, because so help me God I will leave this instant with all of my things."

My mother let out a small sob, and I instantly knew I took it too far, "Don't you _dare_ use His name in this house again, Lissandra. You know as well as I do that he is not the one we worship. This is who we are, and I am damn positive that this will be the biggest mistake of your life." With that my mother wiped away the rest of her tears, and strode off with her head held high.

I sighed and plopped down on the kitchen chair, slamming the box of cereal on the table. I rest my hands in my hair, and sniffled. I wished that she just understood that I didn't fit in here. That I deserved to have a say in my life for once, and that nothing she said would change my mind. I've been teased by the other kids my entire life for being different, that I had mixed blood and didn't deserve to be here. I folded my arms on top of the table and smacked my forehead onto my forearms, letting out a groan.

"Liss?" My head jerked up at the sound of my father's voice, and I smiled wide at him. So far, he was the only one who understood why I needed to leave, and even though my mother bitched at him about me leaving, he still took my side.

"Hey, daddy-o." I found it odd that I wasn't raised as the typical child in Roussillon, and instead raised as an American child. Who got grounded, had a curfew, and wasn't allowed to date until my father met the guy. Y'know, how my father was raised himself in Massachusetts with his adopted parents. Who are still living today, and who make the occasional visit every Christmas, Thanksgiving, and Halloween (my birthday), just to see me.

"I just saw your mother storming out of the house, care to explain?" My father was never mean, but he always had this _I'm-very-disappointed-in-you_ look that always left me feeling guilty. Speaking of feeling guilty, he was giving me the look right now.

I sighed and played around with a puff of cereal that escaped the box, "I kinda insulted mom and used," I pointed up in the sky, to which my father shook his head and sighed, "His name in her almighty presence."

"Liss, I understand that you weren't raised like she was, but that doesn't mean that you have to insult _her _beliefs. I want you to apologise to your mother right now."

"No, if she can't accept the fact that I'm leaving in a few hours then screw her. I'm out of here." I picked myself up and levitated the cereal box right back into its place before stomping up the stairs.

I picked up all of the stuff that I was going to take with me on the private jet, knowing my belongings were probably already at Spenser, and guiltily wrote my mother an apology letter, along with a goodbye and the promise to return during holiday breaks. This was my chance to live life the way I've always dreamed, and I wasn't going to let an overprotective mother step in the way.

—

"So you sure you're gonna be alright, kiddo?" My father held my shoulders at a distance, and when I nodded tearfully he pulled me into a hug, "Remember, we're just a phone call away. If you ever decide to come back," When I opened my mouth to retort he cut me off again, "We'll be right behind you. And don't forget the fact that your Granny and Grampi are near Spenser. So if you're having roommate trouble, then drive to their house, okay?" I nodded and pressed my face into his stylish tweed sweater, no doubt getting it all wet.

"You've got everything set then?" I nodded again and laughed tearfully when I saw his eyes water.

"My little girl is grown up. I remember my mother telling me the exact same thing, except she said _little boy_ because it'd be really weird—" I laughed and punched his shoulder, and watched as he gave a small sound of protest and rubbed the spot.

"Oh, and no cavorting your powers around anyone, alright? I don't want anyone knowing that Witches exist." He laughed and kissed my forehead before pushing me toward our private jet. "Bye, Munchkin."

I pouted at the nickname, but waved goodbye as I boarded the Jet, "Goodbye, Wonderful Wizard of Oz." I saw my dad laughing and waving before someone closed and locked the door. I plopped onto the comfortable cushioned seat, and let out a small sob/laugh when I noticed that my father bought me a portable DVD player, and my favourite movie of all time, _The Wizard of Oz_.

_Yeah,_ leaving my family is going to be a lot tougher than I expected.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, yeah. Weird, huh? Well, I had to do some reading, but I think I've got this whole witch thing pretty figured out (Ehh). If I made any mistakes please correct me, and review what I have so far. I'd like to hear your comments. Even if they're bad ones. I've got an open mind for anything and everything.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Covenant, or the characters. Except for my own. I also don't own the title to my story, that belongs too This Providence. You should check out their songs, it's amazing. :)

**P.S.** Rated M for language and content.

* * *

I pulled my key from my pocket and shoved it into the lock, before pushing the door open to peer into the dark room, "Hello?"

"Ahhh!" A voice screamed, startling me and making me drop all of my things before pushing the person who was running after me with a baseball bat with my mind.

"Oof! Ow, how are you so strong?" The girl groaned from the other side of the dark room.

"Why the hell were you running after me with a baseball bat?!" I hissed dangerously, flipping open the lights and groaning when I saw her pressed up against a dresser drawer.

"I thought you were a thief, it _is_ two o'clock in the morning, y'know." She pulled herself up with a wince, "Jeez, you're freakin' strong."

"Yeah, I've known self defence since I was a kid." I lied and looked around the room with a raised eyebrow. Pictures of certain bands littered her side of the room, and a bookcase filled with random DVD's was shoved into one corner of the room. My side was thankfully bare, and I put my luggage on top of my bed. "I just got here an hour ago. It was a pretty long flight." I called over my shoulder and I saw the girl use her palm to rub her eyes.

"Yeah whatever, I'm Ingrid Abbott. Don't touch my stuff." She mumbled before returning to her bed and falling back to sleep.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Lissandra Brunell." I whispered to myself sadly, and unpacked my clothes. I looked at all of the other boxes and sighed in relief that my stuff had made the journey over here.

I had a feeling I wasn't going to fit in already, and I just got here.

—

"Sorry if I was being an insanely big bitch this morning." Ingrid sauntered into the room in just her towel, and aimed a big smile at me, "I promise I'm not a stuck up bitch like everyone else in this school. I'm just a little cranky if I get woken up in the middle of my REM."

I looked up from my sitting position on my bed and raised a brow at her, "Yeah, by cranky you mean running after me with a baseball bat? Remind me to steer clear of you when you're PMSing." She snorted in laughter and shook a finger at me. "I like you. You have a great sense of humour. Let me show you to the showers. And as a '_I'm-sorry-for-nearly-killing-you'_ present, I'll take you to Nikki's tonight, 'kay?" She pulled some clothes from her dresser and made her way to our small washroom.

I instantly perked up at that, and went to get all of my bathing essentials. As I was looking for my towel and shampoo's in my luggage, I paused when I felt _some_thing unique, not physically feeling something but I could practically _taste_ someone or some_thing_ using magick. I frowned but then shrugged the feeling off, and continued to look for my things.

"Okay, let's go." She grabbed her phone before leaving and practically ushered me out the door.

"So, where'd you come from? All I was told was that we were having an exchange student, and to pick up your stuff at the office. You look kinda foreign too, and I _adore_ your hair. I wish I had it instead of this ugly mop." I looked at her beautiful curly brown hair with a raised eyebrow before grinning at her.

"I'm _technically _from Languedoc-Roussillon which is Northern Catalonia, but my olde family bought a large part of isolated land in Amélie-les-Bains-Palalda in Roussillon. We live there with a few other families. Um, my mother is French and lived her entire life there, and my father was adopted here, but was believed to have been born in Aragon, Spain." I looked over at her and blinked twice when she continued to stare at my face, "Is there something on my face?"

"No, but you don't look Spanish at all. I thought you were like, German or something. You're really pale. And you don't have much of an accent. It's there, but you sound...French-y." I laughed and shook my head.

"I got my mother's genes I guess. And where here I'm from, we mostly speak French, but when you go into town there's a bunch of Spanish and Catalan stuff because we're so close to their borders. It's funny that you realized that I don't have much of an accent, because I was raised speaking English, and learned French and Spanish later on." I saw the shower room coming up ahead and turned to Ingrid, "I can take it from here."

She nodded and turned to leave, but paused and spun back around, "I'll be waiting for you in the room, I know you don't have your key. See yah_, Lissandra Brunell_." She smiled as shock registered on my face and continued walking back to our dorm.

—

I looked around the hot, cramped bar with a frown, and Ingrid laughed before pushing me inside, "C'mon, it's not that bad. Sure, it's a little crowded, but this place has charm, right?" At my unsure face she laughed again, and stopped at a table with a few girls and guys talking and laughing. "Guy's this is Lissandra, she the new foreign exchange student from..." She trailed off and gave me a sheepish look.

"Amélie-les-Bains-Palalda. It's not well known here." I laughed and some guy urged me to sit down beside him.

"Hey, I'm Daniel." He held out his hand and smiled charmingly at me. "Lissandra, nice to meet you." I reached out for his hand, but got pulled away by someone else. I looked up, and up until I met with smiling, optimistic green eyes that held a bunch of knowledge.

"Want to dance, beautiful?" I looked over at Ingrid, and she gave me a thumbs up. I nodded at the green-eyed stranger and he led me off to a dance floor where people were dancing to Kid Rock's All Summer Long.

"So, what do you think of Spenser so far?" He asked over the loud music, holding my hands from him as I moved to the beat.

"It's too early to tell, but so far it's been great. I _did_ just get here last night, but I got a tour of the town today, and I enjoyed it!" I laughed as he spun me around, and pulled me tight against his body moving our bodies together and swaying with the music.

No words were spoken until after the song was done, and he led me from the dance floor to the bar area, "It's great to see a new face at Spenser. Ingrid's not the type to talk to strangers unless she has too. I'm usually the one to introduce her to people." He looked at me with a smile and ordered us something to eat. "I'm Michael, by the way."

"Ah, so you're the famous twin brother. I've heard a lot of stories about you." I looked up with a smile at him, revelling at the fact that I was at least a foot shorter than him. It didn't really surprise me that he was the one to steal me away from another male companion, he was good at that. Or so I was told.

"Good one's I hope. Ingrid is terrible at telling stories. I would know." I laughed and watched as his face lit with pleasure. He slapped a few bills into the owners hand as our food came and led me to a secluded table.

"Did she tell you that she nearly killed me last night?" I smiled as his face took on mild surprise, and took a sip of the coke that we were sharing.

"I had no idea, why what'd she do?" He ate a few fries and looked around the room. He caught someone's eye and glared in that direction. I looked over and saw that he was glaring at Ingrid.

"She ran at me with a baseball bat, screaming like a banshee, but I pushed her away from me just in time." I laughed this time because his face was purely comical, and took a few fries.

"Really now? I can't say she hasn't done that before, because that'd be a lie. It would also explain why she doesn't have a roommate either. She's not much for snobby people." I chuckled and took another sip from my drink. "Hey, look it's the famous Sons of Ipswich." I looked over my shoulder and stared as a group of boys took a seat at a conveniently empty table in the middle of the bar.

"Sons of Ipswich?" I questioned and I stared as the devilishly handsome men took their seat. Two of them stood up quickly though, and headed for the pool tables.

"Yeah, supposedly they are the descendants of the original families that settled in Ipswich in the sixteen-hundreds." I raised my eyebrows and looked at the group with interest, taking the information in like a sponge would to water.

"So, they have a lot of history here, yes?" I looked over at Michael and tilted my head when I saw that he was staring at me.

"I'd keep my distance from them though, weird shit happens when they're around. Especially around that guy," Michael pointed at the toque donning, fingerless gloved Ipswich brother with a big frown, "He loves making scenes with a guy named Aaron Abbot, and I don't particularly like that guy either, even though we're related." I gave him a raised eyebrow frown, and took some more fries.

"Take now, for instance. My cousin loves to taunt Reid, the guy with the hat, because it gives him sick pleasure to beat his enemies, even though he loses all the time. They have these bets going on all the time, especially when it involves money, and it's like Aaron doesn't know when to quit. I've had to lend him money more times than I can count, and he still continues to waste—" Michael was rudely cut off when an arm slithered around his neck and pulled him into a choke hold. I nearly used my Powers to help him out, but remembered that I wasn't supposed to use it and instead stood up with a glare directed at the long, curly haired jock wearing the school's letterman jacket.

"Talking about me behind my back, huh 'cuz? I thought you had more _class_ than that."

"Aaron, let me go. I was saying _nice _things about you, right Liss?" I frowned as Aaron's friends looked at me as if I was some irresistible chocolate cake, and looked around for Ingrid.

"Aaron! Let Michael go." Ingrid glared at her cousin, and pushed Aaron away. Michael gasped, scratched at his neck, then stood in front of me, effectively blocking me from Aaron's leers.

"Who's your friend, Michael?" Aaron smiled at me from over Michael's shoulder and I grimaced, trying to scoot away from his gaze.

"Um, this is Lissandra Brunell. She just transferred in from Roussillon." Ingrid interjected, pulling me away from the boys and back to her table. "Don't hang around my cousin, Liss. He treats us women like shit. I would know because he ruined my best friend last year."

"Ruined?" I questioningly looked over at the table I just left, and saw Aaron still pestering Michael.

"Yeah, he got her pregnant, but she ended up getting an abortion. She moved a few weeks ago, that's why you're my roomie now." She smiled sadly and urged me to sit down. "Oh no," Ingrid groaned, looking over at Michael and Aaron, "He's giving Reid Garwin _The Look._"

"What?"

"It means that my brother just lent him money, and now Aaron's going to bet it away." Ingrid stood up, but I grabbed her arm and shook my head no.

"Just let him find the courage to tell Aaron no. He needs to do this himself." I gave her a stern look when she hesitated, and let go when she sighed and sat back down.

"Well, look at you. Already bossing me around on the first day? I'm kinda impressed." Ingrid grinned, and bumped my shoulder with hers, "So, did Michael already tell you about the notorious Sons of Ipswich?" At my nod she bit her lip, "I remember Michael wanting to be in their group so bad. They totally rejected him though, not like he wasn't doing _everything_ to get their attention either. Michael told me that they said they don't hang around Abbotts. I got so pissed off that I nearly got suspended for slapping the youngest Son in class," She laughed and looked over at me, "I'm a little overprotective when it comes to my brother."

"You'd think it would be the other way around." I joked, and Ingrid let a small giggle escape. "So, why exactly did your brother tell me to stay away from Reid Garwin?"

Ingrid pursed her lips and shrugged, "Reid's known as 'The Bad Boy' of the group. I've never had a class with him, but I was told he pissed teachers off a lot. It could also be the fact that he's a known ladies man, and that Michael just warned you so that he could have you all to himself." She smiled smugly at my shocked look.

"Wow, I'm not used to this...jealousy. I haven't been here for a day, and I've already got two people on my '_People to Stay Away From'_ list." Ingrid let out a loud cackle, and I smiled in amusement. Not even a day here, and I was already loving it.

An uneasy feeling formed at the pit of my stomach, and I automatically put my hand there with a puckered brow. Someone was using magic, but this time it was in this _room_. I observed the room with a finely-honed eye, and stopped at the table where Michael, Aaron and his group, and two of the Ipswich Sons were playing pool. _Something is definitely wrong here_. I tried to pinpoint who was using magick by using my Powers as well, but the room was so noisy and people were moving around so much that I got distracted.

"Hey, you alright Liss? You look a little pale... Want to step outside for a bit? I need a smoke, so I'll join you." Ingrid stood up, and asked her friends of they wanted to join before tugging me away from everyone else.

"Listen, I'm not usually known for making friends with strangers, which Michael probably already told you about. And I may have lied when I said that I wasn't a stuck up bitch, but we can be friends right?" Ingrid mumbled pulling out a cigarette and lighting it like a pro. "You're my roommate after all, and it'd be pretty awful to hate the person your rooming with."

I nodded, and closed my eyes in concentration, before jumping as a door slammed open. "Caleb, I swear to _God_ if you tell me to leave one more time..." A voice yelled behind me and I whirled around with wide eyes, my heart doing somersaults in my chest.

"Well, if you weren't spending all of your free time making bets with Aaron Abbott, then we wouldn't have this problem now would we?" A deep voice grumbled, and I heard a few snickers in the background.

"Well, if it isn't the Sons of Ipswich?" Ingrid sighed, taking a generous suck of her cigarette and blowing it out slowly. "What's wrong now? Aaron finally won this time?" I looked over at Ingrid with a frown, taking in her sassy attitude and annoyed stance.

"_Ingrid_ Abbott, well if it isn't the _witch_ herself." Reid growled, and I gasped in offense.

Ingrid snorted, and pulled another drag, "Sure and you're the Wicked Witch of the West, right?"

"No, I'm Harry Potter."

I laughted lightly at that, and Reid looked in my direction, "Who's this?"

"This is Lissandra Brunell. She just transferred in." Ingrid stated in a bored tone, and I looked over at her inquiringly. Wondering why she was acting completely hostile toward them, but then remembered our earlier conversation about Michael and I rolled my eyes.

"Nice to meet you boys, but I think Ingrid and I should leave." I turned around to push Ingrid inside, but a voice interrupted me.

"So, where are you from?" I glanced at Reid with a raised brow, and proceeded to ignore him.

"C'mon, Liss. Just tell him, he's probably going to stalk you if you don't." Ingrid mumbled, pulling her arms from my grasp to head inside.

"Ignore her, I don't stalk people. People stalk me." Reid glared at the back of her head, and turned to me with a grin.

I gave him a disbelieving look, "Um, I'm from a little town in Roussillon called Amélie-les-Bains-Palalda. It's not very well known here, but it's a great tourist attraction in Europe."

"It's Northern Catalan, right?" I looked over at the dark haired Son, and nodded with a smile.

"Yeah," I awkwardly stood there, as the three brothers stared at me. "So, I'll just—"

"I'm Reid Garwin, in case Abbott didn't mention it," Reid smiled charmingly at me, and I sighed.

"Right," I pushed myself around him but paused as he grabbed my arm.

"Reid." The dark haired Son warned, making himself known as their leader.

"Whatever, man." Reid let go of my arm, and I pulled it to myself and rubbed the spot. "I'll catch you later." The blonde Son smirked and walked toward the parking lot.

"Sorry about Reid, he's a little off today." The dark haired leader rubbed his jaw, a glower prominently placed on his face. "I'm Caleb by the way. And the one chasing after Reid is Tyler." An awkward silence followed, and I nervously shuffled around, "Well, It was nice meeting you." Caleb went back inside Nikki's and I stood outside for a few moments.

_Something's not right with those boys_. I frowned, a trait in which I was getting into the habit of using since I got here, and watched the Hummer zoom off in the distance. _Not right at all._

* * *

**A/N:** Lissandra isn't like the rest of the Sons. She may have Powers, yes, but she is completely different from them. All will be explained in the next few chapters. :) If you liked my story, don't forget to review. I'd like to know what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N #1:** Sooooo sorry this took so long to post. Ugh, I've been so busy it's knda crazy. (Excuses, excuses...) :

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Covenant, or the characters. Except for my own. I also don't own the title to my story, that belongs too This Providence. You should check out their songs, it's amazing. :)

**P.S.** Rated M for language and content.

* * *

"What the hell are you listening to!?" Ingrid screamed over the music that was blasting from my CD player in our room. Her hair was drenched and she was holding her pink duffle bag, an incredulous look on her face that would put my mother to shame. I put my painting materials down on the newspaper covered ground.

I paused my music with a paint splattered hand, "Oh, sorry. I thought you'd still be at practice."

"You didn't answer my question. Liss, people were standing outside our door wondering who was blasting that crap. I could hear it from all the way down the hall." Ingrid dropped her duffle bag near the door, and walked over to her bed, where she grabbed her brush and began to, obviously, brush her hair, "It seriously sounded like someone was dying in here."

I looked down at the floor, I could feel my cheeks warming up with embarrassment, "Sorry, again. It was Amanda Woodward. They're a French band that I love listening to. I'll remember to use my iPod next time." I wiped my fingers on my tattered, paint covered jean pant leg and started to clean up my mess.

"One would never take you for a heavy metal, screamo lover. You look like the type of person who would listen to Michael Bublé, and...The Beatles," She laughed and I laughed along with her, claiming that I abhorred Michael Bublé with a passion.

"Hey, Michael Bublé is my hero. He's always there for me when I break up with my boyfriend." I rolled my eyes and pointed at my CD player, "They're always there for me too. Especially after a _fight_ with my boyfriend."

"Whatever, Liss. I'm heading into town later want to join?" At my nod she continued to brush her hair. "So, Michael tells me that you two hit it off last night." At my confused glance she explained, "It means that you both got along really well."

"Oh, it was nice, yes." I put all of my painting supplies away, then paused and spun around, "So, Caleb was really nice yesterday. Is he like, the leader of their group or something?"

"What's with the sudden interest in the Sons of Ipswich?" Ingrid winced as she ran over a knot, but continued to stare at me with a puckered brow.

I shrugged, "I dunno, I'm just curious Ingrid. Is it crime to want to know about something?" Ingrid lifted up her hands as a gesture of surrender and her eyes widened, "Whoa, girl. Calm down now."

"I'm going to go to the library. Call me when you want to leave." I picked up my purse, forgo cleaning myself up and headed to the library, intending to find out more information about those boys.

—

I was aching to use my Powers again, so after looking up information on the boys, to which I found a great deal interesting, I headed out of the school and onto a secluded dirt path. When I felt that no one was around I closed my eyes in concentration, and let my Power flow through my body. The mark on my behind burned slightly, but I was so used to it that I practically felt nothing. I hummed in delight as I made it pour and twirled around with a smile. I opened my eyes and looked up at the once clear, but now darkened sky. I saw a bolt of lightning strike somewhere far off in the distance and then soon after a clap of thunder was heard, making me laugh with joy. Using raw power to manipulate things is the most satisfying feeling I've ever experienced, and it doesn't take too much of my energy either. One of the perks of being different from everyone else.

"Lissandra?"

I got so frightened that I made it stop pouring for a few seconds, and I twirled around with wide eyes. Tyler, one of the Sons of Ipswich I noticed, was standing in front of me, his eyes mirroring my own. "Tyler Simms, right?" I gasped, backing up a few steps, my face took on a nervous guise as he continued his stare.

"Did you just...make it rain?" He looked nervous, and I backed up another few steps.

"No," I answered quickly, cursing to myself when it sounded completely fake.

"Lissandra..."

I was afraid to answer so I hesitated before replying, "Yes?"

"What are you?"

I realized that this had to be the worst moment of my life, and found it hard to think of something to say to deny what he was thinking. "What are you talking about?" I said after a few moments, a burst of laughter escaped me and I ran a hand through my wet hair, trying to look anywhere but at him.

"What are you?" He said again, it felt as if he was trying to confirm something.

I looked over at the Son of Ipswich with a frown and I tried to lie, "I'm Lissandra Brunell."

"Don't play with me, Liss. _What _are you?" I felt myself starting to get angry, and another flash of lightning appeared, but a lot closer than before and it brightened up the sky above us. Then the loud boom of thunder came a few seconds after, making Tyler jump.

He looked scared for a moment, so I answered as calmly as I could with a sigh, not bothering to lie anymore, "I'm a Witch."

He faltered a few steps back, his eyes as wide as saucers, "W-what?"

"I'm a Witch, Tyler. I'm the one who made it rain. I lived in a Coven up until recently, and I have _Powers_." Okay, now I was totally freaking out, and I felt my chest heaving with every breath I took. I was seriously spilling the beans here, and I've never felt so..._alive. _

I suddenly crashed to the ground, feeling my legs caving underneath me, and landed my ass onto the soggy grass, ruining my white shorts with muddy grass stains. I saw Tyler rushing toward me, kneeling in front of me with a concerned face. I put a shaking hand to my face and looked over Tyler's shoulder with blank eyes, "Hundreds of years my family has been able to keep our secret from normal humans, and yet here I am, telling you about this as if I was telling you I was hiding a monkey named Hulio in my closet."

Tyler laughed and I looked up at him with disbelieving eyes, "Do you?"

I opened and closed my mouth like a gaping fish, "Do I what?"

"Have a monkey named Hulio in your closet?" He said it so seriously that I couldn't help but laugh, and laugh loudly at that. He didn't look so scared anymore, and I felt the immense pressure that was aching in my chest vanish.

"No, but when I do you'll be the first to know." I smiled wide at him, relaxing enough to ignore the soggy, uncomfortable, dirty ground beneath me.

"Well," He sighed, plopping himself onto the ground right beside me, ruining his drenched but clean jeans. "This has been an eventful day, hasn't it?" He looked over at me with a grin.

"Why aren't you running away scared? I'm a Witch, I can put a hex on you, or send you to Hell and make you the Devil's slave." I joked, pushing my shoulder with his, acting as if I were old friends with him.

"Nah, you can't hurt me. I'm not susceptible to magic."

"Oh?" I looked at him with raised brows trying to seem serious, but I couldn't stop the smile that was threatening to break free.

"It's true. I don't know why, but for some reason witches can't hex me."

I laughed and nearly forgot that I was still sitting on the grass, and my expression quickly went to disgust as the squishy mud stuck to my thighs, "I need a shower, and _bad._"

"Right, I'll escort you back to the dorms." Tyler stood up and I laughed as I saw the back of his jeans covered in mud.

"It looks like you had an accident." I giggled, taking Tyler's offered hand and letting him pull me up.

"I wouldn't talk, Liss. It looks like you got shat on, _and_ had an accident...twice." I slapped his arm, but smiled as we walked back to the dorms.

"Listen, Tyler... You won't tell anyone, right? What happened today, nobody else can know about this or I'll have to go back home. And trust me, right now...that's the last place I want to be. I was lucky to get into this school in the first place."

I saw him nod, but a frown marred his features. "I won't tell anybody. I promise."

I sighed in relief and hugged him from the side, "Thank you...and I'm sorry for burdening you with this secret. I don't like erasing people's minds. I found out the hard way that I'm not very good at it."

"Right..." He looked and sounded troubled, and I put a hand on his arm stopping him just before we reached the oddly secluded stairs.

"You gonna be alright?" I looked at him with concern and watched as the troubled look disappeared and turned into a blinding, and obviously fake, smile. "Yeah. No worries Liss, I'm fine."

"Good, because I rather like your company. You wouldn't _believe_ how hard it is to hide my Powers from people here. It was harder than I thought it was going to be, and I just got here yesterday. And I can't _believe_ that I'm here either, and that I'll be joining you in class tomorrow. It's kind of surreal." I grinned at him, and we continued our way up the stairs.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we hang out tomorrow, and I can show you some of the stuff I can do. It's not much, but I've always entertained the kids at my parent's parties." I felt giddy for some reason, and I couldn't shake the feeling off.

He looked hesitant for a moment, but smiled and nodded, "Sure, just call my dorm tomorrow after school and we can go somewhere." We exchanged dorm numbers, and he brought me to my room.

I stood in front of my door with a smile aimed up at him, "Well, it was nice meeting you again. I had a great time hanging out, even though it should hardly be called that. And maybe you could tell me more about your ancestors? I was reading up on your history and it's really fascinating stuff. A heck of a lot more interesting than my ancestors, who whined about humans and running away from the Inquisition."

He raised an eyebrow, "Now why am I finding that hard to believe?"

I smiled, "Shut up, I wasn't joking... Well, bye." I smiled and opened my door, waving at Tyler before shutting it and leaning my back against it.

"Where the hell where you?" Ingrid growled, startling me and making me jump.

"Ingrid, oh shit. You called and I didn't answer, right? Sorry, I got a little side tracked." I looked sheepishly at her, and scratched the back on my head with a dirty hand.

"Oh my God, why are you so muddy? Did you fall and hurt yourself?" Ingrid zoomed toward me with wide eyes and grasped my arms tightly as she finally took in my unclean appearance.

I laughed and shook my arms from her tight grasp, "Sort of, but I'm not hurt. I just fell in the mud, and Tyler Simms helped me out. We got to talking, that's why I got side tracked, and now I'm here." I lied, trying hard not to make my face show that I was fibbing.

"Alright, just _don't_ sit on anything. I'll get you your things, and bring it to the showers with you so you don't get everything all muddy." She shivered as she looked at me, "I so don't want to be in your position right now. I _hate_ mud."

I shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about. I had a lot of fun."

She pretended to gag, "Ew,"

And _that_ just made my weekend.

—

"So, what's the deal with you?" Tyler stated as we lay on the grassy ground, a dripping ice-cream cone clenched in his left hand as he absentmindedly took licks from it, "You have Powers, and you can use it frequently. Are there...any side effects?" He had that troubled look again and I frowned.

"No, no side effects. Although I do get tired when I use my Powers too much. My mother never told me of any side effects or anything. Why are you asking?"

"I was just curious..." He trailed off and stared at the sky. "Alright," He groaned and sat up, "show me what you can do."

I laughed, "But we just got ice-creams, Tyler. I'd like to finish it first." I went for a lick, but Tyler swiped it out of my hands and threw it to the ground. "Hey!" I cried, looking forlornly at the dirty ice-cream.

"Well, if you're a Witch as you claim to be why don't you just...clean it up?"

I sighed, looked at him with a petulant xpression, and hovered my hand a foot above the cone, but looked around the area to make sure no one was looking. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard, imagining myself with a clean cone. The next thing I knew, the cone was in my hand and I was happily licking it again, "There."

Tyler's eyes widened slightly, but he laughed and pat me on the back, "Okay, that was pretty cool." He didn't sound that amazed though.

"Right," I laughed, pushing him away. "So, Ingrid tells me you got a pretty good slapping from her a few months back."

Tyler winced and rubbed the supposed spot, "Yeah, even though I did nothing. Reid and Caleb told Michael that he shouldn't hang with us. Reid was the one who said he doesn't hang around Abbotts, and yet somehow _I_ get the beatings the next day by an angry sister."

I laughed, awwed and pinched his cheeks. It felt as if I'd known him my entire life and we'd just met yesterday. "It's okay, Tyler. I'll protect you from Ingrid the next time."

Tyler snorted, and pushed away my hand, "Right, not even your _Powers_ can save me from her wrath." I laughed and tried to pinch his cheeks again, he manoeuvred just in time but nearly fell over a tree root. We were chatting and laughing before someone interrupted us by clearing his throat.

"Hey, man." Tyler looked to his left and smiled, nodding at the guy that was walking up to us before getting up.

"Oh, hey Pogue. Uh, Lissandra this is Pogue Parry, Pogue this is Lissandra Brunell." I smiled awkwardly and stood up, so this was another Son of Ipswich.

"Nice to meet you. So Caleb tells me you took off after school. This your girlfriend?" Pogue smiled at me and I snorted.

"Nah, she's just a friend." I nodded in agreement, and continued to lick my melting ice-cream.

"Yeah, so Reid was looking everywhere for you. I offered to help, but it seems you're kinda busy. We were going to head out to Caleb's house, then to a party at Kale's. You in?" Pogue seemed kind of distracted, and kept fidgeting and staring at me so I got the hint and turned to Tyler.

"I guess I'll see you later, then." I grinned, patted Tyler on the back and bid a farewell to Pogue, before taking out my phone, dialling Ingrid's number, and walking away.

"Wait," I paused, my thumb hovering over the talk button and I looked at back at Tyler just as he called out, "Do you want to come with us?" Pogue looked ready to jump in to have his say, but Tyler shut him up with a glare.

"No, it's okay. I'll just call Ingrid so she can pick me up. I'd feel as if I were intruding." I smiled hesitantly, and turned around again.

"No really, it's fine. I'll just let Caleb know you'll be coming." Tyler insisted, and I thought about Michael's warnings, but shrugged them off.

"Yeah, okay." I turned back around to see that Pogue was raising an eyebrow at Tyler, who shrugged in response. "Can you drive be back to the dorms first? I'd like to change, and tell Ingrid where I'm going."

"Sure," Tyler gave one last look to Pogue before walking toward me and grabbing my arm, tugging me toward his Hummer.

"Sorry about that. I'm not exactly sure what's up with Pogue. He's usually really nice around people." Tyler mentioned while we sat in his car.

"It's okay, really. He must be wondering why you've invited a complete stranger to Caleb's house. I get it." I smiled reassuringly at him before rummaging through my purse for my sunglasses.

"Right," He stayed completely quiet from then on, only listening to my little blurbs of conversation.

—

The door in front of Tyler and I opened, and the surprised face of Caleb appeared, "Lissandra? Hey, I didn't know you'd be here. Hey, Tyler." Caleb nodded at Tyler and I stood there awkwardly until Tyler pushed me inside. "It's alright, Liss. No one is here to hurt you." Tyler chuckled and pushed me father inside the beautiful home.

I walked beside Tyler until we made it to the kitchen and I saw a few people crowding around the kitchen table. "Do you want something to drink?"

I looked over at Tyler and shook my head no. He nodded and led me over to an empty chair and sat me down with a push on my shoulders when I hesitated.

"Hi, I'm Sarah." A blonde girl said with a big smile.

"I'm Lissandra." I played with the bottom of my hair, and looked around the table. Everyone's eyes were on me, and I began to feel a little nervous.

"So, how was your first day of school here?" I looked over at Caleb and shrugged, "Uh, it was alright...Not as tough as I thought it would be. The math is easier here, I guess."

An awkward silence ensued and I fidgeted around a little, "Is there a washroom I can use?"

Tyler stood up, but Reid pushed him back down, "I'll show you."

"Reid—" Tyler started with a glare, but Reid stared down Tyler with serious eyes.

I followed Reid out of the kitchen, looking back once at Tyler's face, which held anger, and betrayal.

"So, you and Tyler are best buds now, huh?" I turned my head and smiled lightly at Reid as we walked down a slightly narrow hallway.

"Well, I wouldn't say _best_ buds, but we are friends, definitely." Reid pursed his lips, and raised his brows in interest.

"So, where exactly is this washroom?" I looked at Reid with a frown.

Reid pushed open a door, and motioned me to get inside. I hesitated at first, my forehead creased in confusion but I complied and Reid shut the door behind him. I looked around the small closet with a puzzled expression and opened my mouth, but Reid cut me off.

"I'm not trying to freak you out or anything, and I'll bring you to the washroom in due time, but I have to get something off of my chest," My eyes widened, my need for the bathroom just upped a little more.

Reid took in a breath, "I...I think you're beautiful."

I laughed suddenly, holding a hand to my chest in relief, and waved a hand at him when I saw his eyebrows furrow in confusion. "I'm sorry," I gasped, trying to find my breath, "I thought you were going to say something else entirely. You...you just caught me off guard."

Reid frowned and crossed his arms, "This isn't funny. I don't usually say this to members of the opposite sex, and here you are, laughing at me when I've confessed something that could ruin my reputation." I continued to laugh, trying my hardest to find my breath to apologise, but all I ended up doing was making myself laugh harder.

"I'm," I paused and blew a raspberry, continuing to laugh, and Reid reluctantly grinned in amusement. "I'm so sorry. I'm usually not this rude. Forgive me, please."

"You're forgiven..." Reid trailed off and stared at me, and I couldn't help but stare right back. Uncomfortable silence filled the air around us and I shuffled around nervously.

"I—" "We—" We both laughed lightly when we both began at the same time, and I pushed a stray hair behind my ear.

"I think you should show me to the bathroom, now. If you don't mind, I really _do_ have to go..." I blushed in embarrassment, and he smiled sheepishly at me, opening the door and letting me go first, but I stopped short, standing directly in front of him with a grin, "Thank you, I haven't laughed like that in a long time. It was very refreshing."

"No problem, just don't tell anyone what I just told you in there. What is said in the storage closet stays in the storage closet, capiche?"

I smiled and nodded, "Capiche."

* * *

**A/N:** Whew, I can't believe it took me forever to post this chapter. I'm so sorry for the people who added this to their favourite's/alert list and I promise I'll try updating sooner. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, I'm glad you like this story. I'm planning to make it as entertaining as possible. I really hope you liked this chapter, and please review if you did! :)


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry for not posting sooner. I've changed the story a little. I've added Pogue to the mix, to make things a little interesting. :) I don't think anyone can resist his bod. But that doesn't mean that Reid is out. He just has more competition. :D

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own The Covenant, nor do I own the characters (except for my own), or the movie Brokeback Mountain, espeically the infamous Martha Stewart, so enjoy what I have written so far. Oh, and the song title for my story is not owned by me either. And don't forget to review. They make me burst with joy! (No really.) :)

**P.S.** Rated M for language, and content.

* * *

"I was thinking about yesterday," Tyler started as he and I were in my room. We were working on something Ingrid royally screwed up when Tyler began asking these random questions that distracted me from my task, "about how long it took for Reid to show you to the bathroom and—Ow!" Tyler hissed, holding his head.

"Are you alright?" I paused what I was doing to rush over to Tyler, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm not exactly that good with my powers and—"

"—Yeah," Tyler groaned as he wiped the grime off of himself as I cleaned the pot of soil from the ground before resuming my work, "Well you did warn me not to stand too close before, but I did anyways."

I hummed a low sound, ignoring him, while staring at the creation before me, "I need just a few more things before its ready. Can you pass me those pink Japanese azaleas over there?"

Tyler looked hesitant, "Can't you just get them yourself? I mean, you don't really have to move or anything..."

I looked over at him with a dry expression, "If you want a repeat of what happened last time, I'd be glad to do it myself. But at the moment, I'm fixing up a flower arrangement for Ingrid's cousin's best friend's wedding and I'd rather not screw it up."

Tyler paused for a second, looked at me and then left without a word. I guess he really didn't want another pot of flowers dropped on his head. I stood back and looked at my masterpiece. I know the traditional colours for a wedding is white and a soft pink, but I decided to use vivid colours and whimsical flowers to represent new beginnings and to show the fun side of marriage.

"Here," Tyler handed me the bright pink flowers, looking slightly peeved.

I chuckled, "Really, I'm sorry. Thank you for helping me, Ty. I really appreciate it. Honestly."

"Yeah. No problem, Liss." Tyler and I were fast becoming best friends and I was really glad for that. Having no friends back in my hometown to having a bunch of new friends is a little overwhelming for me.

"I just have to put a few of these azaleas over here, and then we're done." I smiled at the arrangement, spritzing some water over the flowers.

The door shoved open, and Ingrid burst in wearing a black poofy...thing that nearly consumed her body and dark makeup on her face.

Tyler and I both stared at the creature of horror in front of us. "I-I don't know what to say..." I started, but Ingrid cut me off by holding up her hands.

"_Please_, just don't say _any_thing about the dress. I—" Ingrid held a black-sliked glove to her mouth and made a choking sound before hissing, "Where are the dark purple and red flowers I had this morning?"

Tyler backed away from Ingrid, and I looked doe-eyed at her, "I-I thought that a dark wedding arrangement for the bride was unfitting for an event like that so I got new flowers. I thought you'd made a mistake or something,"

"A _mistake_," Ingrid started pacing, "You thought I made a mistake? Lissandra, this is a gothic themed wedding. The woman getting married is a gothic Lolita girl. Oh shit, she's going to kill me." Ingrid sat down and the dress poofed around her body.

"Uh, I can fix it! I swear I can fix it. Just give me half an hour and then come back, okay?" I hauled up the creature and shoved her out the door.

"How are we going to fix this?" Tyler looked at the bright flowers, then at me with a quizzical expression.

I just smiled at him and held my hand over the flowers. Tyler watched with amazement as the flowers slowly turned from the bright colours into the colours Ingrid asked for.

I laughed at Tyler's expression. "Wow," Tyler started, reaching over to touch the flowers, "I didn't know you can do that..."

"You mean alter or change things? Yeah, we've been able to do that for God knows how long. We chant spells and run around a fire praying to Merlin, our Great Ancestor as well." I smiled at Tyler.

"Really?" Tyler looked really interested now.

I snorted and shook my head, "No, Merlin is just a fictional story that was told to us for centuries." I picked up the small portable vacuum and began cleaning up the dirt on the floor.

"I suppose that witches should be fictional too then?"

I paused my cleaning and looked up at Tyler, "I didn't say that."

"Witches are supposed to be fictional too, Liss. Yet they exist." Tyler looked serious, and it was a daily occurrence that he looked like that whenever we began talking about witches.

Ingrid burst into the room, "Is it—oh my God! _How_ did you do that! I mean, how-how...Wow. I'm speechless right now."

"That's a first." Tyler picked up his blazer and left the room quickly.

Ingrid followed him with her eyes before looking at me, "What's wrong with him?"

I looked back at the door, "I don't know..."

—

"If I had a million bucks in front of me right now, what would you do?" Ingrid randomly asked me one day while we were painting our nails.

I looked over at her with a quizzical expression and she raised her brow waiting for my answer, "Uh, I don't know...Kill you and then steal the money?"

"Oh..."

"Well what the hell did you want to hear from me?" I was getting really annoyed with Ingrid's random and constant questions, especially after she asked me a few dozen already in the span of an hour.

"Well, you could've said 'I'd go shopping with you' or something like that...Y'know." I heard Ingrid mumble, and I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly the door shoved open, making me knock over my favourite nail polish onto the floor. I looked up in anger to see Reid standing at the door.

"What the hell dude? You could've knocked. Now you made me spill my nail polish all over the floor. Shit," I stood from the bed to grab some hand towels when I heard Ingrid clear her throat. I turned around and Ingrid was pointing down at herself. At first I was confused, but then my eyes looked down to what I was wearing and I instantly blushed.

I looked at Reid, who was smirking, and tried to cover up my boy cut underwear and tight tank top, or rather my pyjamas because it was around 11 o'clock at night. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why Tyler has his panties in a twist. He hasn't talked to anyone at all today, not even me." Reid crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame when I grabbed for my bath robe.

"I don't know, Reid. He's PMSing?" I bent down to clean more of the nail polish, a guilty look on my face.

"I asked him that too, but he just glared at me and mentioned your name. What did you do, or say to him?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why are you grilling me with these pointless questions? Yeah, alright, Tyler and I got into a fight. What's the big deal?" Great, now there was going to be a big splotch of purple on the carpet.

"He cares about you, you know."

I paused and looked up. I frowned at Reid who just raised his eyebrows and moved from the door. I looked at Ingrid who shooed me away and pointed in the direction that Reid had left. "Fine," I grumbled, throwing the ruined hand towel in the garbage, and following after the boy.

"Reid! Wait a second," I whispered loudly, cursing at how fast he was. The floor was cold and I forgot to put shoes on.

He turned around to wait for me, and once I got to him he pursed his lips, "You know that it's past curfew to be up? You can get into trouble."

"Since when did you care about being in trouble? Tyler told me you had a bit of a bad streak when it comes to—hey!" I yelled when he walked away from me.

He turned sharply, nearly causing me to run into him, "Just what is it about Tyler that makes you like him so much? I mean, you guys spend more time with each other than I do with my own girlfriend."

I gave him a confused look before I held my head up, "Tyler understands me."

He raised his brow, "That's it? I was expecting more than that."

I looked at him with a pinched mouth and furrowed brows, "What were you expecting? '_Oh, he's just sooooo amazing in bed!'_ well, too bad because that isn't ever going to happen."

I saw Reid clench his jaw tightly, "You do spend a lot of time together."

Once again a confused expression graced my face, "Why would it matter to you anyways? He is after all your roommate. You spend more time with him than I do."

"That's not what I meant." He mumbled, but I had heard it and frowned.

"Then what did you mean, Reid? Because it seems like you're a little jealous of the fact that I'm hanging out with your best friend. Do you just want me to leave him alone? Because I can do that, just say the word."

Reid looked up at me with a glare, "I want you to leave Tyler alone."

I let out a small breath of disbelief, before running a hand through my hair, "Fine. I will. But can you tell him I'm sorry for whatever I said this morning? I don't know what I said to make him so upset, but I'm sorry anyways."

Reid hesitated before nodding. Without a word, he turned around and left quietly. I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face. Well, this is just great. I lost the only friend who understands what I'm going through. I lost my best friend.

—

"I really don't understand why Reid said that to you. I understand that Tyler is his best friend and all, but—" Ingrid paused to lick her ice cream, "it sounds like he's jealous of Tyler spending more time with you."

I shrugged and played with the end of the plaid shirt I was wearing, "I said that too. He didn't say anything about it..." I trailed off when I saw Pogue paying for something at the grocery store across the street.

"Maybe he has the hots for you?" Ingrid mentioned, looking to see if any cars were coming before crossing the street. I stilled my movements and thought back to when he pulled me into the closet and told me that I was beautiful. I shook my head and followed, "No, it couldn't be that. Tyler and I are just friends. He knows that."

"Ah, but that's not what he thinks, right? Why else would he tell you to leave Tyler alone?"

"Maybe _Reid_ has the hots for Tyler."

I heard snickering to the right of me, and when I turned my head, I saw Pogue shuffling through a magazine stand. I frowned, "Were you eavesdropping on my conversation?"

Pogue looked up and pointed to himself, "Me? No," He shook his head, "I was just laughing at something funny in this magazine."

I walked over to him and pointed at the only magazine on this side of the stand, "A gardening magazine?"

"I find Martha Stewart particularly funny. See, look," He picked up the magazine but I put a hand on his and pushed the magazine down.

"I know you were eavesdropping. It's okay."

He shrugged and placed the magazine back, "I'm no relationship expert, but I do know that Reid and Tyler _definitely_ aren't Brokeback Mountain-ing it."

Ingrid snorted in laughter, but when Pogue and I turned to look at her she bit her bottom lip to stop laughing, "I'll just be..." She pointed behind her and left us.

"Do you know why Reid told me to leave Tyler alone?"

Pogue looked surprised, "He told you that? Geez, the kid must like you if Reid got involved. Tyler mentioned some little fight that you guys had. He looked really upset when I saw him at Nikki's last night."

I let out a small breath, "He got angry over something I said. I don't even know what really happened. We were having fun, and then he stormed off."

Pogue crossed his leather clad arms, "Well, whatever you said must've pissed him off."

"Yeah, I got that. I just don't know _what_ I said. You Ipswich boys are confusing." I frowned and crossed my arms as well. But I uncrossed them quickly when I saw Pogue's gaze go down to my chest area. I forgot I was wearing a tank top today.

There was an awkward silence after that.

"I-I think I should go now." I started moving away slowly.

"Yeah. I'll see you around." Pogue awkwardly mentioned, backing away himself. He looked a little flustered.

"Bye," He called out as I was walking away.

I turned around a small smile lighting my face, "Yeah, bye."

—

"Pogue Parry stared at what?" Ingrid managed to catch a few people's attention outside our dorm room before bursting out in loud laughter.

"Shut up! I told you to wait until we were inside!" I hissed, pinching her arm hard. She grabbed her arm but continued to laugh.

"That must've been so awkward! Oh my gosh, I wish I was there to see Pogue _Parry_ flustered. Now _that_ would have been a Kodak moment!"

I grabbed Ingrid's arm and pulled her inside our dorm. "This isn't funny. I'm in a fight with one of my best friends, and I know I said I'd leave him alone but..." I groaned and rubbed my forehead. Ingrid stopped laughing and patted my back awkwardly. She moved us toward my bed, and sat me down.

"It's alright. If you still want to be friends with Tyler, then go to him and apologise. Screw what Reid said, he's a bastard for ordering you around like that." She flopped on the bed beside me, a small sigh of annoyance escaping her lips.

I lifted my head, a little more determined to make things right with Tyler, "You're right. Reid has no right to say that to me. He doesn't own Tyler. Alright," I stood up, picking up my purse. "I need your car."

Ingrid stood up an incredulous look on her face, "Have you gone bonkers? Liss, one: you don't have a licence, and two: I'd rather cut off my left arm then give you my baby."

I looked dryly over at Ingrid, "You've crashed that car more times than I can count on my fingers...with me in it."

Ingrid scoffed, "Shut up, those weren't crashes..." She looked off to the side then up and shrugged nonchalantly, "Well, except for one, but it was the other guy's fault. But that's totally irrelevant, because I actually _have_ a licence. I'll just drive you."

I looked over at the clock, and then back at Ingrid, "You have practice in ten minutes."

Ingrid looked at the clock as well, "_Frick_!" She rushed around the room to pick up her pink duffle bag and her swimsuit. "Shit, shit, shit. Where are my goggles?"

I held them up, and she grabbed them before yelling, "Alright, you can drive me to practice. Just hurry your ass up!"

I grinned widely before trudging after her. I knew Tyler was at Caleb's house today, as he always is every Saturday, so I could apologise there. Hopefully Reid won't be too mad.

I jumped into Ingrid's car, excited that I was behind the wheel again. I had a small car back home, so I had experience driving cars but I've never driven a car this big before.

"If you crash my baby, I swear to God that I will punch you in your ovaries so hard you won't be able to produce children."

I paused for a moment, looking over at Ingrid before we both began giggling. "Alright, alright. I won't crash your baby," I said with a giggle. I put the car into gear, "Although, I have to mention that I've never driven stick shift before..."

Ingrid sighed, "Just drive, before I change my mind."

—

"Oops."

"Oops? Don't say oops. Oops is not good. Oops means that something bad happened. What happened?"

"Ingrid, you're sitting right beside me. Nothing is wrong with your baby. I just forgot that if you have practice, so does Tyler. He's on the swim team too, right?"

There was a long silence. I peeked quickly at Ingrid, and her expression wasn't a very pleasant one.

"Ingrid?"

More silence.

"I'm sorry. I just forgot is all."

Again, more silence.

"At least I didn't hit anything, right?"

"I don't even let my brother touch this car."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I can let you drive the rest of the way."

"Just...don't talk. I'm not in a very good mood right now."

Another pregnant pause ensued.

"...So do you want to—" I bit my tongue when she turned her head and glared at me.

—

When we got there, it had just started raining. I ran to the front door of the building and nearly slipped on the marble floor but Ingrid thankfully caught me. I headed toward the pool, and was instantly assaulted with the heavy smell of chlorine.

All of a sudden, I became extremely nervous. I turned around to leave, but Ingrid was there and she pushed me in.

I nearly stumbled onto someone, but managed to catch my balance last minute. I looked up and saw that Pogue was the one I nearly ran into.

"Hi." I mumbled weakly.

"I didn't know you were on the team," He smiled and looked down at my fully clothed body, "Or not."

"Yeah...I'm uh—h-here to see Tyler?" I tried not to look down. I really did. But I was struggling because in my peripherals I could see that he was wearing the...skimpiest male swimsuit I've ever seen in my entire life.

"I guess I'll give you that one."

I looked up so fast that I got a head rush, "Excuse me?"

He laughed and scratched his chest, I couldn't help but look again, "I peeped at you this morning. So I guess I owe you one."

I was speechless, I knew my mouth was slightly open in shock and it wasn't until I saw Tyler walk up did I look away from Pogue's amused face.

"Liss? What are you doing here?"

"Tyler," I said breathlessly and heard Pogue's light snickering, knowing that he was the reason for my breathlessness.

I nearly groaned when I saw that Tyler was wearing the same swimsuit, although not as short as Pogue's.

"I''m-I'm just here to say sorry for whatever I said. I know Reid might have said that to you when I told him to, but I just wanted to say it myself. Alright...I should..." I let my gaze travel to Pogue exposed body again before I bit my lip and pointed behind me, "...go."

Without a word, I walked away as quickly as I could cursing myself at how easily I embarrassed myself in front of two of the Ipswich brothers.

"Lissandra! Hang on." I paused and squeakily turned around. Tyler was jogging toward me, and contemplated on turning around and running from him. But it was too late now. He stopped in front of me and took in deep breaths.

"When you said Reid was supposed to tell me something, about you being sorry and all, I never actually heard anything from him. When did he talk to you?"

"Last night."

He looked a little irritated, "What did he say to you?"

"Tyler, I don't think—" I could feel myself starting to tear up.

"Tell me."

I sniffled, "He told me to leave you alone."

There was a long pause before he spoke, "_What_?"

"Tyler, don't be mad a Reid. He was just doing this because he cares about you. I said something that hurt you, and I'm not really good at this whole friendship thing because I've never had a best friend before," I paused to sniffle and I saw his expression changed from mad to concerned, "so I don't exactly know what I'm doing..." I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks so I wiped them away as quickly as I could.

"Liss..."

"No. I hurt you. I'm a horrible friend. I should be put on the 'Never to Have Friends' list. I'm just...horrible." More tears fell, and I was beginning to gasp for breath.

Tyler pulled me into a hug, and I wrapped my arms around his bare upper torso. I felt him put his face on the top of my head and I buried my face into his chest, smelling this chlorinated skin. "You smell."

His body shook with laugher, "Chlorine doesn't smell. Well, sometimes it does. But that's if it's too strong."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"I won't say anything bad, ever again. I promise." Even though I hated the smell of chlorine, I held onto the best friend I've ever had tightly, wishing this moment could last forever.

* * *

**A/N: **Whew, I don't want to say that took forever to get this chapt out, but it took a pretty frickin' long time to finish it. I'm glad with the outcome though. :P I hope it doesn't bother some people that I've added Pogue as an interest to Liss. And you will, first handedly, see what twists and turns I plunge this story into. I'm quite excited.


End file.
